


I want your belly (and that summer feeling)

by delsicle



Series: thick alpha [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby Harry, Chubby Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding Kink, Insecurity, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Louis, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsicle/pseuds/delsicle
Summary: Louis loves Harry's body from the first moment he sees him. It takes Harry a little convincing to see what Louis sees.A repost of my Tumblr 'thick alpha' drabbles
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: thick alpha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586866
Comments: 71
Kudos: 610





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I wanted to post something before the year ended and figured I might as well finally get around to reposting some of my thick alpha drabbles, especially since this meet cute takes place on New Year's Eve. 
> 
> I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to repost these; I finally decided how I wanted to post this lil verse to ao3 so this fic will just cover the beginning part of their relationship, with more short installments posted later to this series. The first two parts of this fic will be reposts from tumblr buttt I will be posting a special new ~~sexy scene at the end of this first installment. Stay tuned. 
> 
> Warnings/disclaimers will be posted for each chapter but this first chapter is pure dumb boys being dumb and not much more.
> 
> And finally, thank you to my beautiful Kira. This fic belongs to you as much as it belongs to me.

Niall’s New Year’s Eve party was packed, which Louis had sort of expected, but it didn’t make it any less headache-inducing.

His friend’s house was packed with people he barely recognized, all holding drinks and congregating around ping pong tables like they were still in undergrad. Louis rubbed his temple as he looked around, holding onto his solo cup for dear life. Niall had really twisted his arm to get him to come out tonight, and then the host had promptly ditched him, and Louis had lost Liam and Zayn in the fray.

Louis tipped his cup towards his mouth and cursed when only a thin stream of punch and vodka met his tongue. He would need at least ten more of these to get through the night.

Louis turned, ready to go into the kitchen and get another mixed drink, and then, to top off his night, he collided straight into another body. He felt his shirt become wet, and he cursed when he looked down to see an amber stain marring the white fabric.

“God, fuck!” Louis hissed, pulling the shirt away from him, “This is a new fucking shirt, watch where you’re going!”

“Jesus, I’m so, so sorry,” the person who had just crashed into him said, “I’ll try to help you clean it, I – “

“No, don’t fucking bother,” Louis spat out, “Jesus Christ, did you not – “

He looked up, ready to glare down whoever this person was, and then he felt his throat stop working.

The person in front of him was an alpha. That much was obvious from…well, just about everything about him, but also the scent Louis was now becoming very aware of.

He was also cute, was the thing. Like, he was really fucking gorgeous. Louis had never seen him before; he would have remembered him. The alpha had curly hair down to his shoulders, a big, concerned pair of green eyes and a sweet, round face. And he was _tall._ Tall enough Louis had to crane his neck a little to look at him.

He was also kind of heavy, which is something Louis only registered after he was somewhat able to process this strange alpha’s height and pretty, bright eyes. His face was round, but so were his tattooed arms, which his short sleeves seem to almost strain against, and the now-empty cup he was holding was nearly dwarfed by his big, meaty hand. He had a sizable beer gut under his grey t-shirt, and his dark jeans held tight to his wide thighs.

Louis didn’t know why, exactly, but the sight of it all made his entire body heat up.

“Are you okay?” the alpha asked, and Louis blinked.

“Yeah. Uh,” Louis said, “I – I’m great.”

“Oh,” the alpha said, “You just went quiet there for a second.”

“Uh. Yeah. My bad,” Louis said, and shifted his feet. He was somewhat aware his shirt was still very wet and very stained, but his brain was elsewhere now.

He tucked his hand in one pocket and stuck out his hip, batting his lashes a bit.

“I’m really sorry,” Louis said, “I overreacted. I think I had a bit too much to drink, you know, can’t think straight.”

He hoped his general gaze and stance also indicated to the alpha that _he_ was very much not straight as well.

The alpha just nodded, still looking a bit wounded.

“I’m really, really sorry about your shirt,” he said. “I, uh, I have an extra shirt in my car, I think, I can get you something else to wear. It’s the least I could do.”

Part of Louis wanted this alpha to stop talking and to drag Louis into one of Niall’s spare bedrooms so they could really start the new year right. The other part of him was suddenly on fire at the thought of being able to wear one of this alpha’s big, big shirts.

Maybe he was more buzzed than he thought.

“That sounds great, actually,” Louis said, and batted his eyes a couple more times, “Would you mind?”

“Yeah, I’ll go – “ the alpha started, awkwardly hooking a thumb over this shoulder, “I just have to go outside, I can come find you in a second?”

“That sounds good,” Louis smiled brightly. He shifted his stance a bit and his brand new trainers slapped against the puddle of cola and booze at his feet.

“Okay,” the alpha said, and then, a small, awkward smile came on his face, “And if I have trouble finding you, I should ask someone if they’ve seen…?”

“Louis,” Louis breathed out far too quickly, “You can ask for Louis.”

“Alright,” the alpha smiled, “Uh. Shirt. I’ll – I’ll go.”

He turned and stumbled off, then, and Louis just stared after him.

He had a big ass, too.

And Louis hadn’t gotten his name.

He immediately rushed to the kitchen, where thankfully the host of the evening was slouched against the counter, drinking a Kahlua and for some reason, wearing an unbuttoned Tommy Bahama shirt with nothing underneath. Niall was talking to a small audience, but as soon as Louis entered the kitchen he grabbed his friend’s arm and pulled him away.

“Louis, what the hell, man – “ Niall whined, his voice slurred

“Niall,” Louis hissed, “I need you to identify someone at this party for me.” 

“Did he steal your wallet?”

“No, Niall, I’m not stupid enough to bring valuables to your house,” Louis said. “I just met an alpha. Tall. Curly hair. Grey shirt.”

“Oh, yeah,” Niall said, his voice suddenly clearer. Even sloshed Niall never forgot a face, “That’s Harry. Liam and Zayn knew him in college and he just moved back here for work a few months ago, I think?”

“And why, dear Niall, has no one introduced me to this Harry before tonight?”

“Oooooh,” Niall drawled, “Are you, like, into Harry?”

“Mind your business and answer my question.”

Niall gave him a look but shrugged.

“I don’t know, I guess we never planned anything with the both of you,” Niall said, “Why are you asking?”

“Doesn’t matter. Thanks,” Louis said. He lightly shoved Niall back towards the rest of the guests in the kitchen, then turned to leave the kitchen. He heard Niall laughing at him, and he tried to ignore him, but just as he was leaving the kitchen he nearly ran straight into Harry again.

“Whoa, sorry,” the alpha said, and flashed him a smile, “I didn’t mean to run into you twice.”

“Oh,” Louis said, suddenly memorized by the dimple that had appeared in Harry’s round cheek, “It’s okay.”

“I had to go looking for you, someone said they saw you come into the kitchen,” Harry said, “Anyways, I got your shirt for you.”

He pulled out a folded-up ball of fabric out from under his arm and flapped it out, holding it up for Louis to see. It was a grey t-shirt with the name of a law firm emblazoned on the right breast, and had a silky tag at the top that had “3XL” printed out.

“Um, this was the only decent thing in my car,” Harry shrugged, “It’s one of my work out shirts, but I promise it’s clean.”

“That’s great,” Louis said, “I’ll, uh, go put it on. And be right back.”

He took it from Harry a little too quickly and then slipped off the upstairs bathroom. The downstairs unit had a line backed up to the living room, and the last thing he wanted was to be delayed in getting back to the alpha that had suddenly made his night far more interesting. As soon as he was safely alone and locked in Niall’s guest bathroom, he shucked off his stained shirt and tossed it in the sink, trying to put a little soap on it while he was at it. Then he pulled on Harry’s shirt, gasping weakly at how strongly it smelled of pure alpha.

The shirt went nearly to Louis’s knees and the short sleeves touched his elbows. Louis tugged a bit on it, shaking his head at how ridiculous he looked. It was New Year’s and he was wearing a shirt six sizes too big for him that he had borrowed from a strange alpha, and he couldn’t stop blushing.

He weakly slapped his own cheeks, shaking his head at himself in the mirror.

“Get it together, Tomlinson,” he muttered to himself, and he ran some more water over his shirt before just leaving it in the sink. For how upset he had been about the stain, it seemed like his lowest priority now.

When he came back downstairs, Harry was waiting in the same place Louis had left him, and chuckled weakly when he saw Louis.

“Sorry it’s a bit big,” he said.

“I’ve been told oversized is my look,” Louis said, which made the alpha laugh again. He extended a hand towards Louis, his smile still in place.

“I’m Harry, by the way,” he offered.

“I know,” Louis said quickly as he took Harry’s – very, very big – hand, which made the alpha lift a brow, “I mean – uh, I kind of asked Niall for your name.”

“Oh,” Harry chuckled, “That’s alright. You probably wouldn’t have seen me around; I went to uni with Liam Payne, I don’t know if you – “

“Yeah, I actually hang out with Liam a lot,” Louis offered. 

“No way, really?”

“Yeah, really rude of him to never invite me to all the get-togethers you two have been having.”

Harry chuckled again, shaking his head.

“That’s crazy,” he said, “I would have thought we’d have run into each other sooner.”

He dipped his head a bit, and Louis could have sworn his cheeks looked pinker.

“Well, I’m, um, I’m glad we met now.”

“Me too,” Louis said softly.

They just looked at each other for a long moment, and then Harry cleared his throat.

“Um, could I maybe fix a drink for you?” he asked, “I mean that in the least sketchy way possible, I just – I want to apologize again for crashing into you.”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Louis said.

“Great,” Harry nodded, “And, um, I think Liam and Zayn are trying to start a Mario Kart tournament in the other room but no one is joining them, if you want to go hang out – “

“I’d love to,” Louis quickly agreed, “Gotta, um, support Liam’s efforts when we can.”

“Right,” Harry said, and then gave Louis another dimple-laden smile that made his chest seize up, “So, um, can I make you that drink?”

Louis bounced on his toes, trying to give Harry the brightest smile he could offer.

“You sure can.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some eating/feeding kink so be aware if that makes you uncomfortable. Basically Louis just loves Harry and loves watching him eat and it all works out.

It was only Louis’s third date with Harry, and yet he already felt himself falling embarrassingly hard.

He had asked Harry out for lunch a week after the alpha had spilled his drink on him at Niall’s New Year’s Eve party, and since then every one of Louis’s January weekends had been booked and his phone was always full of short texts from Harry asking if he was having a good day. Louis felt stupid, teenage-like butterflies whenever he read one of those texts, but he didn’t even care. It was a new year, and he was dating a cute, funny, sweet alpha. He was allowed to be a little ridiculous.

Their third date was at an Italian restaurant downtown, and Harry had brought Louis flowers, which the waiter had put in a vase for them at the table because Harry apparently chose restaurants that believed in true love. The alpha was wearing a black turtleneck and a pair of blue jeans, which was what he had worn to every other date they had been on, and had his legs spread wide as he sat across the table and flicked through the menu. He wanted to know all about Louis’s master’s program and his teaching assistant position, which he claimed was far more interesting than his own job as a paralegal. Louis was rambling and maybe drinking his wine a little too fast, and was very caught up in how handsome Harry looked with his freshly shaved face and his tousled hair, that he almost missed the waiter coming over to take their orders.

“Oh, fuck, sorry,” Louis said once he realized the poor server was standing next to their table patiently waiting for Louis to notice him, “Can I get the red pepper eggplant parmesan?”

“Of course,” the waiter nodded, scribbling down on his pad before turning to Harry, “And for you, sure?”

“Um, can I just get a Caesar salad?” Harry asked, “No croutons, dressing on the side?”

Louis frowned, remembering how fifteen minutes earlier Harry had told him how hungry he was.

“I thought you said you didn’t eat lunch,” Louis blurted out, and Harry glanced at him.

“Oh,” Harry said, “I’m just not hungry today in general, really. So just a salad’s fine.”

The waiter finished writing down the rest of Harry’s order, and then gave them both a quick smile before leaving them alone again. Harry launched back into asking Louis questions about his job, and the omega tried to answer the best he could without letting his thoughts run away from him. 

Louis didn’t want to push Harry that much. But he had definitely noticed that when they went out, the other man usually got a salad or a small appetizer as his main course, never touched the basket of bread rolls, and never wanted to get anything after dinner. He had mentioned to Louis more than a few times that he was on a diet, and Louis wasn’t about to question that. He really didn’t care if Harry wanted to lose weight, that was his business, even if Louis admittedly found the alpha’s extra weight ridiculously sexy.

But the thing was, it was clear that Harry was still hungry when they had dinner. There were more than a few times he’d heard the other man’s stomach audibly grumble after he’d finished eating and he had coughed loudly to cover it up. He also always frowned just a bit, only for a moment, before he ordered his small meals. Diet or no diet, Louis didn’t want him to be hungry.

The dinner went by with Harry picking at his salad unenthusiastically and asking Louis lots of questions. The alpha was funny and charming enough to distract for another half an hour, but when the waiter came back around to ask if they needed anything, Louis once again became hyper aware of the way Harry’s lips twitched just a bit, like he wanted to frown.

“You want some dessert?” Louis asked, “We could split something.”

“Oh, I shouldn’t,” Harry said, turning to him, “On that diet, you know, for New Year’s.”

“Oh. Right,” Louis said, “That’s fine, then. I’ll just have a bowl of vanilla ice cream, please. And an iced latte.”

“Oh, I’ll take a cup of black coffee,” Harry said, “Thanks.”

Ten minutes later, Louis had his ice cream and they both had their drinks, and Louis couldn’t ignore that Harry was watching him closely as he ate. Louis lifted his head to look at him, frowning at the alpha.

“Do I have something on my face?” Louis asked, and Harry shook his head.

“Oh, no, you’re good,” Harry said, and then picked up his coffee to take another sip. Louis noticed his eyes flick down to Louis’s half-melted bowl of dessert, and Louis picked up his spoon.

“Do you want some?” Louis said, and Harry shook his head.

“M’not hungry,” he said quickly.

“S’just a spoonful,” Louis said, “Really, it’s – “

“I’m really not hungry,” Harry cut in, a bit loud.

Louis blinked at him, and Harry’s cheeks colored as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Sorry,” he said, “Uh. I’m allergic to vanilla. Um. Yeah. Allergy.”

“Oh,” Louis said, “Sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine,” Harry gave him a weak smile, “Uh, you never got to tell me about that class you’re thinking about teaching in the fall?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Louis said, and set his spoon down. He started to launch into another rant about graduate school, and Harry nodded and laughed along, but he was still stealing glances at Louis’s sad, melted ice cream.

So when the waiter took away their plates and cups and gave Harry the check, Louis made a decision. He had known this alpha for only a month or so, but he wasn’t going to let him be hungry, so help him God.

*****

For their fourth date, Louis invited Harry over to his apartment and said was going to cook, his treat. Louis needed cooking practice anyways; he had started taking classes on the weekends so he could move beyond being in his mid twenties and relying on instant noodles and granola bars to live. He also figured maybe being in Louis’s apartment rather than out in public might help Harry loosen up a bit.

Harry gladly agreed and they set a date, which meant that the next Friday, Louis was tied to his kitchen all day. As the time of their date drew closer, he had finally gotten around to spreading out everything on the table, and he checked again to make sure it was all hot. He had spent all afternoon working on it, so if it wasn’t all perfect he was going to lose his mind.

He wasn’t sure what Harry’s favorite foods were; he had barely seen him eat anything that wasn’t soup or salad and maybe some snacks at parties. So he had gone with some American comfort foods and hoped they would do the trick; ribs covered in sweet barbeque sauce, mashed potatoes, cornbread, fried green beans, a chocolate cake and an apple pie. So maybe the cake and the pie were bakery-bought, but he thought it was still fairly impressive on his part.

Louis was still fiddling with the table when the door bell rang, and he nearly sprinted to answer it.

He opened the door slowly, just peaking out from behind the door as it cracked open. Once he saw Harry in the hall, he opened the door fully and grinned. The alpha was dressed in a proper button down tonight, bright blue, along with a pair of dark jeans and loafers. He smiled back at Louis, then held up the bottle of red wine that he had clasped in one fist.

“Hi,” he said, “I didn’t, um, know if you had anything, so I thought I’d bring something to drink.”

“That’s so sweet, thank you,” Louis said, “I, uh, have half a box of wine in my fridge but that’s probably not a very classy move.”

Louis ushered Harry inside and closed the door behind him, then awkwardly came back around to take the bottle of wine from Harry.

“You look really nice,” Louis blurted out, “I like your shirt.”

“Oh, thanks,” Harry said, and tugged on the hem of his shirt a bit, “And you…you look lovely.”

Louis gripped the bottle of wine tighter. He was wearing all black with a pair of mismatched patterned socks because he had been too focused on getting dinner ready to dress up properly, but Harry sounded so sincere he nearly blushed.

“Let me pour us some drinks and then we can eat, I set everything out,” Louis eventually said when words came back to him.

He brought Harry to the kitchen to pour out the wine and have a quick toast, and then led the alpha to his small dining nook. Harry stopped in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room, and his mouth hung open for a few minutes before he properly spoke.

“Oh, wow, Louis…I thought you were just making, like, pasta or something, I didn’t know – “

Louis shrugged, “I thought it would be fun.”

He moved to sit down, and Harry followed him, still staring a bit wide-eyed at the food. Louis picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes and put some on his own plate while he looked at Harry.

“You can just grab anything. I don’t want it to get cold.”

Louis got half way through putting all the food on his own plate, but Harry still hadn’t moved and his plate was empty. Louis frowned, tilting his head.

“Is something wrong?”

Harry’s head snapped up at that, and he opened his mouth.

“No, it looks good, I just,” Harry stuttered, “Might not have a lot because I’m – I’m on that diet.”

“Harry,” Louis cut in, his voice strong enough to surprise himself. Harry looked at him with wide eyes, and Louis nervously swallowed before he spoke.

“Harry, I want you to be able to eat whatever you want with me,” Louis said, “It doesn’t matter to me what you eat, or how much, or whatever. I don’t care. I really don’t. And I know you aren’t happy eating those salads when we go out, so if you want to eat what’s here, eat what’s here. Please.”

Harry just looked at him, his eyes still round, and then he finally stuttered.

“You mean that?”

“Yes, I do,” Louis said, and picked up his glass of wine, “Now, I kind of spent five hours cooking today, so please, for the love of God, dig in.”

Harry just stared at him for a moment longer, and then he gave Louis a small smile.

“Well, um, thank you,” he said. The alpha finally picked up the dishes one by one, filling his plate, and then he finally grabbed his fork.

Harry started with the potatoes first, digging his fork carefully into the mound on his plate. He took small bites, his mouth closing a bit too hard around the fork as he ate slowly.

“Oh, wow, these are really good,” he said as he picked up another forkful, “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I started taking a night class this month,” Louis admitted, “My New Year’s resolution was to not starve on my own anymore.”

“Well, it’s paying off,” Harry said, and Louis smiled.

Harry picked up one of the ribs next. He bit down hard on the meat outside, and then immediately moaned so loudly Louis felt his chest flutter.

“Holy fuck,” Harry sighed, “Louis, you gotta tell me where those cooking classes are, this is crazy.”

He took another bite, and then another one, quick after each other. There was sauce on the corner of Harry’s mouth now, but he didn’t seem to notice as he polished off the rib.

“You got a little – “ Louis said weakly, but Harry didn’t seem to notice because he had moved onto the other rib on his plate. He finished it just as quickly, and when he was done there was a bigger smear of sauce on his mouth and on his chin, as well as on his hands.

“Louis, this is crazy,” Harry said, picking up his fork again to dig into the rest of his mashed potatoes. He glanced at the omega and shifted a brow, “Why aren’t you eating anything?”

“Oh,” Louis said, and then looked down at his still-full plate, “Guess, uh, I was worried I put in all that work and it didn’t even taste good.”

“It tastes incredible, really,” Harry said. He had finished off his potatoes, and reached for the bowl in the middle to put more on his plate, “Seriously, have some.”

“Uh,” Louis managed, and then picked up a wedge of cold cornbread off his plate and nibbled on it.

Harry was starting in on his third rib, and then moving onto the fried green beans, and then ripping apart the pieces of cornbread on his plate. He was eating fast, and he kept fucking _moaning_ in what Louis assumed was the same way he moaned when he was having sex, and there was sauce and crumbs all over his face and he looked flushed and happy for once while eating and –

Louis was getting turned on.

He was an awful freak of a person but he was getting turned on. He had cooked for an alpha, provided for him, made him happy, and that was turning me on. It was all very 1950’s and backwards and he didn’t really give a shit, because Harry was getting a fourth rib and a third scoop of mashed potatoes and life was great.

Louis had managed to get through one rib and a small serving of potatoes by the time Harry tapped out and leaned back in his chair, sighing loudly.

“You’ve been holding out on me,” Harry said, “Holy shit, you should’ve invited me over on date one.”

The alpha reached up, rubbing his belly with one hand, and Louis felt his fork slip out of his fingers and fall to the plate. Two of Harry’s top shirt buttons were spread tight, a bit of his pale skin showing through, and he was just sighed and rubbing his stomach happily.

“It’s – it’s just something new I tried out,” Louis croaked out.

“Well, your first try was incredible,” Harry said, “Seriously, I feel like I should undo my belt – “

“Let’s watch a movie!” Louis said, and picked up his plate. He reached out and took Harry’s, too, and Harry just looked at him.

“Movie?” he asked, and Louis nodded.

“Yeah, I thought we could watch a movie,” he explained, “Thought that would be fun. I got Hulu Premium so. No ads anymore, woo hoo.”

Harry just looked at him, and shrugged.

“Sure, sounds fine by me,” he said.

“Great!” Louis said, “I’ll go put the food away and then you can pick something out.”

He left the dining room quickly, and then dropped the plates into the sink. He turned the tap on, letting water rush onto them, but he had no intention to clean them yet. He just gripped the sink, shaking his head.

Was he a bad person? Did he have a weird fetish now? Was he _objectifying_ Harry?

No, no. That was crazy. Finding a chubby alpha attractive is not a fetish. That would be fucked up. He wasn’t a bad person for thinking Harry was very, very hot, not in spite of his weight but because of it.

So why was he losing his mind over watching Harry eat? Why was he getting hot everywhere at the mere thought of the being able to open up all of Harry’s too-tight buttons and riding the alpha into the fucking sunset?

“Louis?” Harry called, and Louis pressed his hands over his face.

“Uh huh?” he called back.

“You good in there? Need help?”

“Oh no, no, I’m fine!” Louis shouted back, and then shut off the water that was close to flooding his sink, “Just – give me a sec.”

He rushed back into the dining room, and then as quickly as he could he brought all the food back into the kitchen, covered it in plastic wrap, and managed to shove it all into his fridge. The fridge door barely closed, but he managed to make it work. When it was shut he straightened himself up, smoothed down his shirt and hair, and then went back into the living room.

Harry was on the sofa, Louis’s TV remote in one of his big heads. He had his legs casually spread and one big arm slung over the back of the sofa, and he smiled when Louis came in.

“Hey, I found this new rom com, I don’t know if you’re into that, but personally I love – “

“That sounds great,” Louis agreed, and quickly sat down on the couch as well. He so, so badly wanted to cuddle up into Harry’s side, but he didn’t know if that was proper fourth date etiquette, so he just stayed close to Harry but respectfully far, just touching Harry’s arm as he leaned back. Harry gave him a quick look, but didn’t say anything.

Louis shot out a hand, patted Harry’s knee, and then retracted his hand lightning fast.

“’Kay, you can start the movie,” Louis said.

Harry nodded and pressed play on the remote, and the beginning credits of the movie started a few minutes later.

Louis tried to enjoy the film, but he just kept squirming in his seat, unable to get comfortable. He sat with his legs crossed, his knees tucked to his chin, both feet on the floor and his hands in his lap like he was in an Internet article on proper posture. None of it was comfortable, because he knew he really wanted to sit in Harry’s lap, press himself into his soft side, or at that very least move Harry’s arm so it was slung around Louis’s shoulders.

After about an hour of fidgeting around, he looked at Harry.

“Hey, I’m a bit peckish,” Louis said, “Do you want dessert?”

Harry glanced at him, and Louis was fully expecting him to say no. He had never had dessert with Louis before, and they had just finished eating an hour ago, and Harry had eaten a lot, and –

“Sure, that sounds good,” Harry said, “What do you have?”

“Chocolate cake?” Louis said, “Apple pie?”

“Oh, wow,” Harry said, “Homemade, too?”

“No, just store bought this time,” Louis said, “So I’m sure it’ll be far better than whatever you had at dinner.”

“Can’t even imagine that,” Harry grinned, “Sure. Do you mind getting a slice of each? I’ll nibble a bit at both.”

“Sure thing,” Louis said, and then promptly got up and scampered to the kitchen.

He got the cake and pie out of his already struggling fridge, then cut a thick slice of both the cake and the pie and set it on a plate. He also cut himself a thin slice of cake and then brought both plates into the living room. He handed Harry his dessert, and the alpha looked up at him, confused.

“Is this all for me?” he asked, and Louis nodded.

“Sorry, I’m really shit at cutting decent portions,” he said, “You don’t have to eat all of it.”

Harry just nodded, and Louis sat down next to him, digging into his cake. He tried to focus on the screen, but instead, his eyes kept flicking back to Harry.

Because Harry was eating quickly again, and he was making those fucking noises. Those moaning noises, if not a bit hushed now. He was alternating bites between the cake and the pie, fork digging between moist chocolate and golden brown apples. Louis managed to swallow down all his cake, and still, he just held his plate in his lap and watched Harry eat all his dessert. When he was done he sighed happily, and then glanced at Louis.

“Sorry, could you get me one more little slice of the pie?” he asked, and his cheeks colored, “I didn’t eat lunch today, and it’s so good.”

“Sure thing!” Louis said a bit too quickly. His skin was heating up again, and he went back to the kitchen. He cut into the pie again, a slice that probably was _not_ little, but Harry didn’t protest when Louis brought it to him. He picked up his fork again and ate his pie, hunched forward as he somehow managed to still focus on the movie.

When he was done he set the plate on the coffee table, next to Louis’s equally empty cake plate, and then licked at a bit of sugar on his thumb. He sat back, leaning into the couch again, and that’s when Louis heard the weakest little _pop_.

It came to him in pieces. He saw something small hit his coffee table and then fall onto his carpet. He stared at it, and the longer he stared the clearer it was that it was a button. A little, pearly button. And then he looked back at Harry, whose eyes were wide and cheeks were bright red, and he realized the button on the floor looked the same as the buttons on Harry’s shirt.

And there was now one button missing, right in the center of Harry’s belly. The gap left behind was wide, revealing pale skin, but it was quickly covered by Harry’s hands.

“Oh my god,” he gasped out, “Oh my god, fuck. Fucking fuck.”

Louis just stared at the alpha, who had gone beet red.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have eaten that much, that’s so fucking disgusting, I – “

But before Harry could anything else, Louis had swung himself into the alpha’s lap and grabbed his face in his hands.  
  


“Harry,” Louis said, his voice rushed out, “I really, really need to kiss you right now.”

Harry started at him with wide eyes, his mouth open.

“You – what?”

“I need your mouth on my mouth. I need our tongues to battle. God, Jesus, let me fucking kiss you.”

“I – “ Harry choked out, “Sure, yeah, okay.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Louis breathed out, and then was leaned forward, pressing his mouth hard to Harry’s.

The alpha was slow to respond at first, his lips barely moving, and then he was kissing Louis back hard. His mouth still tasted like sweet apples and chocolate, and his lips moved fast and hungrily, kissing Louis hard. His tongue flicked at Louis’s lips, and the omega gasped, leaning in to kiss him harder. He felt Harry’s big hands on his back, clawing at Louis’s shirt, and Louis groaned weakly. He pulled his mouth away form Harry’s lips, and instead started kissing his round cheek instead.

“God, you’re so hot,” he breathed out, “You’re unfairly, stupidly, illegally hot.”

“I – I am?” Harry said, and Louis groaned.

“Yes, you dumb, dumb alpha. I wanted to fuck you the moment you spilled your drink on me at Niall’s party,” Louis said, “Did you not catch on to me nearly presenting to you on the couch right before the bloody New Year’s ball dropped?”

“You – you wanted to fuck me?” Harry choked out.

“I wanted _you_ to fuck _me_ , but close enough.”

“Why?”

Louis stopped kissing Harry’s face, and just pulled back, frowning.

“What do you mean, _why_?” Louis said, “Because you’re a tall, gorgeous alpha and my biology makes me want to fuck tall, gorgeous alphas. Also you’re funny and sweet and – Jesus Christ, Harry, why wouldn’t I want to fuck you?”

“Seriously?” Harry said, and his voice sounded weak as he stared at Louis, “Louis, I’m _fat_.”

Louis just stared at him, and then brought his hand down and slipped it into the empty space where Harry’s button had broken. He felt the warm skin under, and he bit the inside of his cheek as he gently squeezed the flesh underneath.

“Harry,” Louis said slowly, “I don’t know if you’ve picked up on this, but I really, really like the way your body looks.”

Harry blinked at him, his big eyes confused, and he frowned.

“But why?”

“Again with the fucking questions, Harry, Jesus,” Louis sighed, “I don’t know why. I just think you’re fucking hot and your belly is hot and your thighs are hot and your ass is hot and your hands are hot and just – I don’t have a reason, it just is what it is.”

When Louis was done he was panting weakly, and Harry was still staring at him.

“Oh,” he managed, “That’s – oh.”

He was quiet for a moment, and then looked up at Louis again.

“I used to be skinny, you know,” he said, “Like, _really_ skinny. And – uh – no one’s really wanted to go out with me since I gained weight, so – “

Louis swallowed thickly, and then held Harry’s face in his both his hands again.

“Fucking idiots,” he breathed out, “Idiots, all of them.”

He pulled back a bit, taking a second to scan Harry’s body.

“I mean…who the hell would turn down all of this.”

He squeezed Harry’s broad shoulders, then his soft biceps, then his hands went down, and he rested them on the tight, round swell of the alpha’s stomach, and his mouth went dry.

“All of…this…”

He stared for a bit too long, and he realized what was happening a second after Harry gasped weakly.

“Lou – Louis,” the alpha stuttered out, “Are you wet?”

Louis blinked.

“I think I am.”

“Oh my god,” Harry got out, and then grabbed Louis’s waist, leaning forward, “Oh my _god_.”

He was about to press his mouth to Louis’s again, but Louis brought his hand up before he could.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Louis said, pressing his finger to Harry’s lips, “Level with me. You’re not on a diet, are you?”

“I’m really not,” Harry said, and his eyes went wide again, “I’m also not allergic to vanilla. That was a lie, the other night. I fucking love vanilla ice cream.”

“God, you’re so stupid,” Louis sighed, “I want your dick in me.”

He choked after he said it, his eyes going wide, and Harry just stared back at him for a few moments. And then suddenly Harry was grabbing Louis around the waist and standing up from the couch, hoisting Louis up with him. Louis yelped and squeezed his thighs tight around Harry’s middle, staring down at the alpha.

“Bedroom,” Harry said, “Where’s your bedroom.”

“I – “ Louis said, “I have like two rooms in this apartment, it’s right there,” he said, and feebly pointed to the door on his left. Harry gave it a glance and then tightened his grip on Louis’s waist. He started to move towards the bedroom, but then Louis’s eyes widened and he tapped Harry’s shoulder.

“Wait!” Louis yelped, and Harry looked at him nervously.

“What?”

“Pause the movie,” Louis said, “If you let it autoplay my recommendations will be fucked up for days.”

Harry just stared for a moment, and then chuckled and grabbed the remote off the couch and paused the TV. When he was done he kissed Louis on the forehead.

“You’re so cute,” Harry sighed, “I’m going to fuck the shit out of you.”

And God.

Louis had missed being stupid, ridiculously, grossly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post: https://emperorstyles.tumblr.com/post/186898827216/can-you-write-harry-being-a-lil-insecure-about


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my friends, welcome to a brand new scene from this lil verse. 
> 
> This chapter contains sexual content intended for adult audiences. It also touches on body insecurity but there is lots of body worship and feel good stuff in there too. Just be aware if body image issues are triggering to you. 
> 
> Love you all. Thank you for a cool year even though I didn't post a lot. I appreciate you so very much xx

Louis felt near-delirious as Harry carried him to the bedroom.

The alpha gripped him so easily as he moved into the hallway, his arms big and solid as they held onto Louis’s waist. Louis squeezed his legs hard around Harry’s torso, his nose smothered into Harry’s shoulder. He smelled rich and musky, his skin soft against the silky fabric of his button down.

Harry kicked at the half-open bedroom door, making it swing open fully. He brought Louis inside and lumbered over to the bed, the omega still tight in his grasp. Harry practically threw Louis on the bed, letting go of him so easily and quickly that Louis bounced against the mattress. In another second, Harry leaned down, bracketing Louis’s body with his own. He settled his big hands next to Louis’s face and leaned in, kissing him hard. Louis reached out and grabbed Harry’s full cheeks, his hands skating to the back of his neck, up into his hair. Harry was a damn good kisser, his lips soft and still tasting like dessert, the movement of his mouth persistent and yet lazy, taking his time and yet enjoying over second of it.

But he also just felt so good on top of Louis, his belly round and pushing forward, brushing against the flat plane of Louis’s own stomach. His body was big and warm and he smelled like a summer campfire, bright and rich, and Louis groaned, scratching the back of Harry’s head.

“Take your clothes off,” Louis said quickly, “Please. God, please.”

“Okay,” Harry said quickly, “One second.”

He pulled away from Louis, straightening up, but then he started to move backwards, towards the wall of Louis’s bedroom near the door.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, frowning as he watched.

“Ah,” Harry said, offering a nervous smile, “Turning off the lights off?”

Louis just blinked at him.

“Do you,” Harry said, “Want to leave them on?”

“Well how am I supposed to look at you properly with them off?”

Harry just looked at him, and Louis frowned, leaning forward. The confidence that Harry had had when he first brought Louis in here had seemingly dissipated at the idea of leaving the lights on.

“Harry,” Louis said firmly, “I really want to see you.”

The alpha still just looked at him quietly, and finally, Louis sighed and leaned over to his bedside table. He clicked on his lamp and then sat back up, smiling at Harry.

“You can turn them on now,” he said, “This’ll be better.”

The alpha gave him a long look, then turned off the main lights, leaving the room only illuminated by the softness of the bedside lamp. He came back towards the bed, his movement slow. Louis offered a hesitant smile when he was finally in front of Louis, his legs pressed against Louis’s own.

“Do you want me to take my clothes off first?” Louis offered.

“Could you?” Harry asked, his voice soft.

“Of course,” Louis said. He lifted himself onto his knees and stretched himself up to give the alpha a kiss, then lowered himself back down.

He made quick work of taking off his clothes, removing his jeans and his sweater, then his socks. He threw them on the floor without much thought, and then went to take off his underwear, but Harry stopped him, grabbing his wrist and making Louis look up.

“You…” he started, then swallowed, “You’re so little.”

Louis flushed, feeling heat move forward his face down to his belly button.

“M’not that – “

“No, no, you are,” Harry said softly, “You’re stunning. So, so stunning.”

Louis blinked, his lashes batting slowly with the movement, and he smiled.

“Oh,” he said, “Thank you.”

He pushed on the elastic of his briefs, but the squeeze of Harry’s hand stopped him again.

“Wait until I get my kit off first.”

His voice sounded more steady now, and Louis swallowed. He licked his lips, then offered Harry a little nod.

Harry took a breath, then started to work on the buttons of his shirt, undoing them until the fabric was open, revealing the skin underneath. Then he reached under his belly, undoing his belt, and once it was loose, he moved his hips enough to slide off his jeans. When they were on the ground he properly took off his shirt, letting it fall on the floor, and then lifted up each leg, peeling off his socks, before he stood, naked stand for his boxers, in front of Louis, who was having trouble breathing.

Every part of the alpha was just so big, it made Louis flush as he examined every bit of his body, letting his eyes drift down slowly, drinking in every single inch of skin.

Harry had a wide set of shoulders, matching the breadth of the rest of his body. His arms were big and wide, covered in soft flesh. The tattoos there were faded and bit stretched out and warped from time and the weight he must have put on after getting them. But when he moved, putting his big, dimpled hands on his hips, Louis could see the powerful muscles underneath flex and round out, pushing against the softness in his arms. When he moved the muscles in his broad chest also jumped a bit, under his pecs, which were padded in soft fat, his nipples wide and dark and surrounded in dark, curly hair.

And his belly…sweet Jesus, his belly.

It was bigger with his shirt off, a big, round curve away from his body, pushing out from his hips and sides, making full creases of flesh at his hips and sides. There was another tattoo on his belly, a faded and stretched butterfly, and hints of more ink on his hips, something that looked like leaves but that were obscured by the wideness of his stomach. He had a full, curly dark happy trail leading into his low-slung briefs, which stretched obscenely over his thighs and his full, thick bulge.

His thighs were thick and solid, marked with red stripes on the inside and covered in even more curly, dark hair, leading perfectly in his muscular calves and his big, wide feet.

He stood tall and so big and strong in front of Louis, equally parts muscular and soft and just perfect, and even still, he had his head hung, bits of his hair falling into his face, his doubled chin creasing as he looked down with a frown on his lips.

“So, uh,” he said, bringing up a hand to cup and lightly jiggle the underside of his belly. Louis cut in before he could say something stupid about himself.

“Take your fucking knickers off and blow my back out right now or I’m kicking you out of this apartment.”

Harry just blinked at him, his head lifting and his big eyes just blinking at him before his mouth popped open.

“Uh,” he managed, “Yes…yes. Okay.”

Harry moved forward, back towards the bed, and Louis grabbed him, pulling him firmly on top of him. Harry gave a muffled, surprised little noise, but pushed his lips hard into Louis’s, kissing him eagerly and happily. Louis let his hands move freely along Harry’s body, touching his soft, warm skin, his fingers sampling the feeling of his plump hips, his soft, round ass, his ever-present and wonderfully lovely stomach.

Harry pulled away from the kiss suddenly, his eyes wide.

“Wait,” Harry gasped out, “I uh. I need to tell you something.”

“What?” Louis sputtered, “Oh my God, do you have herpes?”

“What? Oh god, no,” Harry said, “Wait, do you?”

“Oh my god, Harry, no!”

“Okay! I was just checking! No judgment!”

“For fuck’s sake,” Louis huffed out, “What do you need to tell me?”

“I,” Harry choked, “I, uh, haven’t had sex in a couple years.”

“Okay,” Louis shrugged, “I haven’t had sex since my ex so it’s been a while for me, too.”

“Okay, but, uh,” Harry licked his lips, “I haven’t…I haven’t been with someone since I gained weight.”

Louis blinked.

“Oh.”

“So if I’m a little awkward, uh, yeah,” Harry said, “I don’t know what to do with all this.”

He patted his belly, and Louis leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Harry’s.

“And you trying to get me pregnant tonight, Styles?” he said, “Because I swear you keep doing shit that’s going to set me off before I can even get a condom.”

“Fuck,” Harry sighed and shook his head, “You’re really into this, huh?”

“I wanted you to rail me in Niall’s guest room the first night I met you, you fucking idiot,” Louis said, and then leaned in to kiss him again, “God, you beautiful, sexy idiot.”

“Oh God, okay, okay,” Harry said, “Where are your condoms?”

“To your right,” Louis said, “Just check the date. I bought them for a Tinder date a couple months ago but it never panned out, so I think they’re okay.”

Harry nodded, and then grabbed for the drawer of Louis’s bedside table. He rummaged for a moment before he pulled out the condom box, flipping it over before situating himself back over Louis.

“That’s a cute little vibrator you have in there,” he said, “I like that you keep it next to your checkbook.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up and get your dick out,” Louis huffed.

Harry snorted, and then finally moved his hands down to his briefs. The soft rolls of his hips bunched and rolled with the fabric as he pulled it down, and then, more of his pale, dimpled thighs came into view, until he was naked and pulling off the underwear completely.

His length popped out, long and thick, already stiffening. His pink cock head pressed into the butter-soft, red marked underside of his stomach, and Louis’s mouth watered at the sight of it.

“Oh, God,” he moaned, “Let me suck you, please.”

“Uh,” Harry sputtered, “Yeah, yeah, alright.”

Louis leaned forward immediately, puckering his lips. Harry sat forward, moving onto his knees. His belly sat, round and heavy and soft, in his lap, and Louis groaned as he pressed his forehead against Harry’s stomach and then opened his mouth, suckling on the plump head of Harry’s prick. He was leaking into Louis’s mouth, rich and salty on his tongue, and Louis moaned as he laved Harry with his tongue. His hands slid up Harry’s wide, furry thighs, and then up to his stomach, digging his fingers into the plush skin. Harry’s middle pressed against Louis’s forehead and nose as well, surrounding him in softness and a deep, rich scent as he suckled him.

Above him, Harry whined, and then leaned forward. His belly balled against the crown of Louis’s head, and he reached down, running his hands over Louis’s back, down to his hips. He pushed his hands under the elastic of his underwear, cupping his palms around Louis’s cheeks and giving them a squeeze. Louis mewled, sucking Harry harder. He could feel himself growing wet, slick running over Harry’s fingers as he massaged Louis’s bum. The alpha’s scent grew thicker the harder he got, and Louis’s body heated and reacted in turn, gushing and preening for Harry’s touch.

“Stop, stop,” Harry gasped, and then pulled one slick-covered hand of Louis’s brief to pull the omega’s hair. Louis popped off Harry’s prick with an open, wet mouth, his jaw sore and hanging as he looked at Harry.

“I’ll fuck you,” Harry said quickly, “I’ll fuck you now.” 

He grabbed for the condom box, the thing slipping out of his hands twice before he got a solid grip on it. He ripped into it, his big hands tearing the cardboard as he did. He got hold of one foil packet, then tore it at the edge to get inside. He unrolled the rubber onto his prick, and Louis easily fell back as he watched. His underwear was half-off, his bum bare and exposed, and Harry made quick work of grabbing the fabric and pulled it off his legs once the rubber was on.

Harry moved Louis’s body easily; he got hold of the omega’s legs and lifted them, making them wide and open as Harry got between them. Louis settled his thighs at Harry’s sides and his calves and feet over the Harry’s vast back, and then spread out his arms, lifting up his chin to bear his neck. Harry growled weakly at the sight, and then pushed his body forward, holding his cock in his hand and coaxing himself inside Louis.

Louis hissed at the feeling of Harry entering him, and then his hiss dissolved into a moan as Harry more easily moved over him, settling his thick weight over top of Louis.

Usually, in the height of the moment, Louis closed his eyes to let his sensations run wild as an alpha fucked him. But he kept his eyes wide open for this one, watching every detail of how Harry moved. He thrust slow into Louis, almost delicately, but his body danced even with the simplest of movements. His soft pecs hung down, swaying as he moved, the hard, dark nipples wide and so close to Louis’s face as the alpha moved over him. His stomach was a wide, soft teardrop, plump and hanging beautifully from Harry’s frame and brushing Louis’s own flat stomach. Harry’s full cheeks were pink, and when he leaned down to look at Louis, his chin doubled, making him look kind and safe, even when he was growling and gasping.

Still, he moved so slow, jabbing into Louis with powerful but careful strokes, and Louis’s omega called out for something more.

“Harder,” Louis begged, scratching his nails down Harry’s soft back, “Harder, Harry, please.”

The alpha paused, his body stopping entirely over top of Louis’s own.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Harry said softly.

“You’re not going to.”

“But – “ Harry stuttered, “M’heavy. And you’re so small – “

“Yes, and I want you to _fuck me harder_.”

He moved his hands down, pulling on Harry’s hips, trying to coax him. The alpha gasped weakly, and he shook his head.

“Louis, I – “ he protested, but Louis’s pulled on his hips again. The alpha collapsed over top of him, his body firmly pressing onto Louis. Harry let out a weak wheeze, but Louis gasped, the air being knocked out of his body as Harry’s weight on top of him.

“Oh, fuck,” he whined. He reached out, grasping onto Harry’s soft biceps, “God, please, fuck me. I don’t care if you break my fucking back, just _fuck me_.”

Harry righted himself again, lifting up over Louis a bit more. The omega took gasping breaths, forcing air back into his lungs with the next room. But he had barely caught his breath before Harry took Louis’s delicate wrists in his big hands, holding them over Louis’s head. He caught Louis’s gaze, his round, pretty eyes flashing before he started moving.

Louis shouted, short and sharp, at the feeling of Harry moving in him once again, but this time faster and harder, his movement confident. The alpha’s big body swayed over top of him, rippling and moving faster as he thrust into Louis. Harry’s skin felt warm, and incredibly soft on top of him, a gentle comfort even when Harry’s grasp was biting into his wrists and Louis could barely breathe with how hard Harry was fucking him now.

He felt his own body shaking, being thrust against the mattress and moving up and down with Harry’s own powerful movement. His vision blurred and darkened as his eyes rolled back, and he heard his own voice making garbled, nonsense noises.

Harry was huffing and puffing over him, and his skin slapped Louis’s own, wobbling and shaking as it came contact.

“Louis, I – fuck, gonna – “ Harry gasped, and he didn’t even finish before Louis was cutting in.

“Oh, fuck, please,” he hissed, “Make me come with your fat fucking knot _ah_.”

He was cut off with the feeling of Harry twitching and then swelling inside him, a padded knot locking them together. Louis shook, and he felt his eyes leak as his cock spurted over his stomach and his slick bled over his sheets.

“God, fuck,” he gasped out, wriggling his wrists, “Harry, let me touch you, oh god.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he quickly let go of Louis’s wrists. He reached forward immediately, running his hands over Harry’s soft, flushed face, and then up to his thick hair, feeling the curls between his hands.

“Wow,” Louis breathed out, and Harry chuckled.

“Was that okay?”

“You’re shitting me, right?” Louis huffed, shaking his head, “God. Incredible. Ten out of ten. Would recommend to a friend. Only I wouldn’t because I kind want to keep you to myself.”

Harry laughed again, and his smile was so bright, even when it faded to something more shy.

“Really, though,” he said, “Was that alright?”

Louis heard the nerves in his voice, even now, when they were both flushed and out of breath from their orgasms and they were tied together. The omega pushed at Harry’s curls, pulling them out of his face, and he offered him another smile.

“Really good,” Louis said firmly, “Best I’ve had, if I’m going to be honest.”

“You’re fucking with me.”

“I’m really not. I mean, I’ve never been with someone heavier before,” Louis admitted, “Like. I like bigger men. Half my exes were gym rats and bodybuilders and it just never fully worked for me but – good God did this work.”

His smile grew as he said it, and he rubbed his hands over Harry’s arms, up his padded shoulders, and then up to cup his smiling face.

“I used to be a gym rat,” Harry said softly.

“Were you really?”

“Yeah, Liam and I were gym buddies in college. I used to go, like, three times a day and live on protein drinks and salad and alcohol.”

He was quiet, the smile nearly flipping from his face.

“And then I got a desk job and real adult problems and I guess I just got…tired.”

He shrugged, that hardened smile still on his lips, and Louis immediately pulled Harry down so he could kiss him firmly. The alpha started at first, and then carefully, gently, kissed Louis back, his eyes fluttering closed as their mouths moved together.

When Louis pulled away, Harry just gave him a confused look with his beautiful, sweet eyes, and Louis squeezed his face, making his cheeks puff.

“Harry, I like you,” Louis said, then nodded downwards, in the general direction of the alpha’s knot, “Don’t know if that was obvious or not.”

He was rewarded with a weak laugh, and Louis felt his stomach jump pleasantly at the sound.

“And I like your body a lot. It’s not the only thing I like about you, but I love it. No catch there,” Louis continued, “And if you’ll let me, I would really love to keep loving you, and your body, even if you don’t believe me that your dick is the best I have had in years.”

He was expecting Harry to laugh again, but instead, the alpha was blushing and looking at Louis with genuinely wide, hopeful eyes.

“Really?” he said, feather soft, and Louis smiled up at his lovely, lucky find of an alpha.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, “I’d really, really like that.”

Harry sighed happily and then fell forward, kissing Louis again. His movements were sweet and lazy, and Louis kissed him with one leg around Harry’s waist and an arm around the alpha’s big shoulders. They only pulled away when Harry’s knot deflated, and he could move enough to take his condom off and lumber to the bathroom in search of hot washcloths for both of them.

When they were clean, Harry laid on his side, and Louis quickly welcomed himself into the warm fold of Harry’s body, cuddling up to his chest. Harry pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Louis’s head and put an arm around him, and immediately, he felt his entire body flush with brilliant, safe warmth. He felt his inner omega settle, like a kitten curling up in a sunbeam, perfectly safe and content as he laid in his alpha’s arms.

He only came down to earth when he heard Harry’s voice, deep and gentle, in his ear.

“Hey, Louis?” he asked, his voice hesitant.

“What’s up?” Louis murmured.

“Do you, um,” Harry started, “Could I maybe go get more of that pie?”

Louis blinked, then tilted his chin up to look at Harry – with his rumpled hair and blushing, round cheeks, and felt his face ache as he smiled.

“Baby,” Louis sighed, “After tonight, you can have as much as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: emperorstyles
> 
> Twitter: itsdelsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Original drabble: https://emperorstyles.tumblr.com/post/187056141131/im-a-huge-goner-for-meet-cutes-and-for


End file.
